Problem: A red backpack costs $$14$, and a yellow pair of glasses costs $$2$. The red backpack costs how many times as much as the yellow pair of glasses costs?
Answer: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$14 \div $2$ $$14 \div $2 = 7$ The red backpack costs $7$ times as much as the yellow pair of glasses costs.